One Day at the Beach
by talklove
Summary: Ike was never really the talkative type. Even so, he was never shy. But it was different when it came down to a certain Hylian Princess.


Ike was never really the talkative type.

And that was just an understatement. For most of the time, whenever he was "in" a conversation or discussion, he was silent. But that doesn't necessarily mean he wasn't listening. It was because he either never had anything to say or what he wanted to say was unnecessary or rude. He thought it was best to keep his mouth shut.

Ike was one of many new participants in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament and a new addition to the inhabitants of Smash Mansion. He had never really conversed with any of the other smashers upon arriving two weeks prior, with the exception of maybe Marth and Roy, for he had already known the two before entering the tournament.

On a hot, summer day, two weeks after the newcomers had arrived, Master Hand finally snapped from the heat, tired of already having dealt with it for two long months. He rounded up all the smashers, regardless if they wanted to or not, and forcefully brought them to the beach. This aroused much opposition from stubborn brawlers who would rather stay at the mansion such as Snake, Ganondorf and Bowser, but Crazy Hand had made sure that they came along.

The sun was out at its highest point as the smashers enjoyed the sand, the sunlight and the cool water of the tide. The younger smashers along with Yoshi, Kirby, and Pit were up and about, running around with pails & shovels at hand to build sand castles, playing tag in the sand or splashing around in the water. Samus was tanning under the sun with the company of Snake and Captain Falcon, lying on her towel on her back in her blue bikini. The Pokémon were safely tucked away in their pokeballs, resting.

The three humanoids, Fox, Wolf, and Falco were enjoying an intense beach volleyball game against Mario, Luigi and R.O.B who wasn't much of a player. Marth, Roy and DK were being buried in sand against their will by Sonic, Diddy, and Crazy with Mr. Game & Watch and Olimar watching, amused by their cries for help. The villains were under the shady roof of the beach hut farther away from the shores, detesting the sun's bright light. Master Hand was inside along with them, taking a nap.

Ike longingly scanned the shore as he sat under his umbrella clad just in his blue swimming trunks, enjoying the sight of the beach. The sounds of everyone having fun in the background along with the push & pull of the waves and the cawing of seagulls made it so relaxing. They should come out here more often. The mansion was already getting boring.

His companion next to him under her own umbrella nudged his arm, "Hey Ike, aren't you going to go have some fun in the sun too? This is your chance to make some new friends." Ike glanced at her before looking back out at the sea, "Nah, Peach, I'll just make this my relax day; had a hard brawl yesterday." He rubbed his sore neck.

Peach sighed disapprovingly, before putting on her pink sunglasses and lying down, "Oh, alright. But you don't know what you're missing out on!"

For the first month, Master Hand had made it a rule that each of the newcomers were to shadow a veteran smasher in order for them to get comfortable quickly. After random drawings, Ike had landed with Peach. At first, his first impression of her deemed to be negative, for he thought the mushroom princess was just loud, talkative, and annoying. But after shadowing her and following her everywhere she went for two weeks, Ike found her actually nice to be around with. She was one of the few along with Marth and Roy that he actually talked to.

As Ike was continuing to gaze off at the shore, his eyes laid upon the sight of Zelda and Link wading at the shallow end of the water, near where Toon Link and Red were building a sand castle.

Ike observed the two Hylians. They both looked so happy and cheerful, wading and playfully splashing each other with waves of water. Link was playfully chasing Zelda, both having a hard time trying to run in waist deep water, laughing. The sight was so corny but at the same time, intriguing.

Well what really intrigued him was the Hylian Princess- now Queen. Her beauty was astounding from what he thought. The purple swim suit that she was wearing really showed her smooth looking skin and curvy frame. Her hair was neatly tide up into a ponytail with her side bangs freely hanging, similar to Samus's hair. Ike couldn't help but stare.

He had first met Zelda through Peach, when they were having a tea session the day the newcomers arrived. She had greeted him with a soft hello and a beautiful smile. Ike had thought nothing of her at first, but his quick but numerous encounters with the princess from shadowing Peach allowed him to become more familiar with her. She was…interesting. She was not like any other woman he had encountered; soft spoken yet firm, of royalty yet humble, and petite yet fearsome in battle. Zelda sure was something.

But something in him sank to the pit of his stomach. The princess was most of the time, if not always, with the Hero of Time and fellow Hylian, Link. Ike could not deny the fact that he was jealous of him, for he knew that Zelda and Link had known each other for years and had an unbreakable bond of sorts. But Ike wasn't so sure that the two were… "together".

"Hey Peach," Ike touched her arm and shook her.

"Huh-? Wha-?" Peach stammered groggily; she had been trying to take a nap, "What is it, Ike?" She pushed her sunglasses off her face and onto her head. Ike nodded his head over to where Zelda and Link were still goofing about.

"Those two," Ike said slowly, "Are they…?" Peach looked at him with a confused look, but then realized what he was trying to get at. Her eyebrows both rose.

"Zel and Link?" She said, a bit shocked, "Oh good heavens, no! Believe it or not, those two are just the best of friends. But I don't blame you if you had the idea that they were an item, by the way the act together." Peach giggled and eyed Ike carefully, a playful sneer on her lips, "Why? What's it to you?"

Ike quickly looked away, "Nothing." Peach leaned in closer to him, her sneer growing wider, "Aw come on Ike, you can tell me. What, do you have the googly eyes for Zel?" Ike looked at her in fake disgust, with the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about expression written all over his face. Peach laughed and put her sunglasses back on.

"One thing you should know about Zel," Peach said, tapping Ike's bare shoulder and winking under her sunglasses, "She doesn't bite."

"But Link does," Ike said, scoffing, remembering a certain time where Sonic had tried to make inappropriate advances on the princess. Link had gone berserk and beat the blue hedgehog into a pulp, warningly yelling at him to stay away from Zelda lest he'll tear him in two. Peach sighed.

"Oh yes he does," shaking her head, "and viciously." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wario came charging towards where Ike and Peach were sitting, jumping over the mercenary and grabbing hold of Peach's sunglasses before running off, guffawing in triumph.

"WARIO! COME BACK HERE!" Peach shrieked, getting up and running after him, "THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE!" Ike chuckled, watching her chase him in circles then into the hut where the villains were still peacefully residing in. But it wasn't peaceful for long.

"WARIOOOO!"

After watching Wario being thrown out of the hut by a very irritated Ganondorf and cranky Meta Knight, Ike turned his attention back to Zelda and Link. They were now sitting on the sand, chatting away with their feet submerged in the receding water. Link suddenly got up and said something to Zelda, who replied with a nod and one those wonderful smiles, before heading to the hut.

This was his chance.

Wait, what chance? To make an advance on her, like almost every male smasher had done at least at one point? No, of course not. He just wanted to talk to her. Something inside him wanted him to get up and sit there right beside her but another told him to stay put. Even if he were to take a seat beside her, would she even want him there? Would she speak with him? What if Link comes back, sees them and gets the wrong idea?

Finally, he plucked up the courage to, after all, Peach hadn't come back after retrieving her sunglasses. She must be off to get something to eat or take a detour to the bathroom, he figured. Ike stood up and brushed the sand off of his trunks and steadily made his way to where Zelda was sitting, clumsily avoiding running into Lucas and Ness along the way.

Ike hesitated before sitting beside her on her left, a few inches away. Zelda looked over, hearing him plump down on the sand.

"Oh! Hello there Ike," she smiled at him, "Nice to see you." He nodded in reply, shyly avoiding her eyes, "Hello." Zelda looked back at where Ike and Peach had been sitting and back at him.

"Where's Peach?" she asked intently. Ike shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe off to the little girl's room. Where's Link?"

"Oh, he just went to get something to drink," Zelda replied, also looking out at the sea, "He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Hm."

"Great job at your brawl yesterday Ike," Zelda suddenly said happily, "You were magnificent! I've never seen a newcomer that good in battle before." Ike grunted, "I was just lucky to have been paired with Jigglypuff for my first brawl. And even luckier that she self destructed on accident the last second." Zelda laughed.

"Even so," she said, "You were great. Almost as good as any veteran smasher here." Ike gave her a small smile at the corner of his mouth, "Thanks, Princess."

"Oh please, call me Zelda. Actually, Zel," she said wonderingly, tapping her chin, deciding on which name she would rather have him call her, "I'm among friends here, not subjects." Zelda smiled again.

She really was gorgeous. And here he was, sitting next to her, actually conversing with her…actually conversing with someone other than Peach, Marth or Roy.

The stared at each other for a few moments before both turning away, slightly embarrassed.

"So…" Ike said slowly, scratching the back of his head. What was he supposed to say now?

Zelda's face lit up, "So Ike, I heard that you have a sister back home. Tell me about her. I heard Roy and Marth talking about someone named Mist earlier. She seems like a sweet girl."

Ike smiled at the reminder of his 'sweet' little sister, "Heh, sometimes she can be far from sweet…"

**-xOxIxOx-**

Link and Peach watched Ike and Zelda chit chat on the sand from afar, both having a glass of lemonade in their hands. Peach giggled as she took a sip from the full, cold glass.

"Just look out those two, chit chatting away like old friends. I've never seen Ike talk that much before, even with Marth or Roy." Link nodded while taking a big gulp of his own drink.

Peach looked at him carefully. Link was eyeing Ike with caution, but he looked nonchalant at the same time, as if he didn't really care that Ike was so close to Zelda. Usually, if anyone came within three feet of her, Link would be glowering with fiery red eyes to whoever dared to even approach her, Master Sword out, sharpened and ready.

"Aren't you going to go and rip Ike to shreds like you did to Sonic the other day?" Peach asked jokingly, taking another sip. Link laughed.

"Haha. No, it's fine. I've been watching Ike lately. Ever since I've noticed that he's got eyes for Zelda, I've been watching him just as much as he's watching her," Link then shrugged, "I guess I'll let this one slide…for now."

Peach laughed heartily, "Link, finally letting loose for a change."

"Haha yeah," Link said, still watching Ike and Zelda. She looked like she was having as much fun with Ike as she did with him. He was honestly a bit jealous. But it was alright. He'll give Ike a chance.

**-xOxIxOx-**

_Yeaaah I really didn't know how to end this one, so I made up something cheesy HAHA. I decided to take a short break from my other story and wrote this one. I hope you guys liked it. __**Please review! Any comments/suggestions/critiques are welcome!**_


End file.
